yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Void
The Dark Void 'deck gets it's name from the boss monster of the deck, 'Void Ogre Dragon '''as well as The Dark Creator. '''It focuses on using the effect of Phantom of Chaos to copy the effect of Sky Scourge Norleras, in conjunction with Infernity monsters. Playing Style Dark Void usually begins its plays by sending Sky Scourge Norleras and/or Stygian Street Patrol to the Graveyard from the effects of Dark Grepher and Armageddon Knight. Filling the graveyard is important, since the effect of Norleras sends all cards both players control to the graveyard, and Infernity monsters usually revolve around graveyard control. After filling the Graveyard with monsters, the Deck usually uses Summoner Monk to special summon Phantom of Chaos. Phantom of Chaos is used to copy Norleras's effect and send everything to the Graveyard. Before this occurs, it can be advised to attempt to use the effects of Lavalval Chain or A Feather of the Phoenix to stack The Dark Creator or Infernity Archfiend on top of your deck. After the Deck has sent all cards to the Graveyard, the effect of Norleras allows you to draw a card. If you sent enough cards to the Graveyard, you may not need to stack your deck but it's always better to guarantee that you'll be able to combo off of what you draw. If you draw Infernity Archfiend you will be able to Special Summon him, and proceed to search out any Infernity card in your deck. If you have a Stygian Street Patrol and an Infernity Avenger in grave, then you can search out Infernity Necromancer and use the effect of Street Patrol to special summon him, and then use the effect of Necromancer to revive Avenger to syncro summon an 8 star monster, who is usually Void Ogre Dragon. If you can Special Summon Void Ogre Dragon on the same turn you send all cards to the Graveyard, you will have a massive advantage since you have reduced your opponent to top decking while you also have the ability to once per turn negate a Spell/Trap Card they play. Optional Plays While the Deck's main goal is to make Void Ogre Dragon immediately after nuking the field, this will sometime not occur. However, the deck still uses an infernity engine and can make most of their plays using cards such as Infernity Launcher and Infernity Barrier to Swarm the field and stop your opponent's plays respectively. Other cards that may be useful to the Deck include: * Gold Sarcophagus can be used the turn before you use Norleras's effect, so that the turn after you will guarantee a card you want, such as Infernity Launcher, and give you a +1 over your opponent. * Stygian Sergeants can be useful if your opponent has a monster and no backrow, since its effect allows you to attack again at 3000 Attack if you destroy a monster by battle. If you have sent all cards to the Graveyard, and control a Dark Creator, it might not be a terrible idea since it usually will allow you to get 5300 damage in immediately. * Dark End Dragon can send a monster on the field to the Graveyard by losing ATK. This is useful for getting rid of a Set monster you opponent controls, although it leaves you open to your opponent's Compulsory Evacuation Device or Dark Hole. * If all fails, the deck can still function as an Infernity Deck, using Infernity Archfiend and Stygian Street Patrol to continuously Special Summon and make Rank 4 monsters such as Lavalval Chain and Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, or Level 8 Synchros such as Stardust Dragon. * Soul Charge can be used to Special Summon a lot of monsters quickly, but care should be taken in using it as the life point cost can make it very difficult to use the effect of Sky Scourge Norleras to send all cards on the field and in the hands to the Graveyard. Weaknesses and Counters Being a Deck that relies heavily on Special Summoning and monster effects, most anti-meta cards can ruin your strategies. * Skill Drain, Fiendish Chain, and Breakthrough Skill can negate your monster's effects, preventing you from sending all cards to the graveyard. In addition, if they use it in response to your banishing Norleras as cost, it can prevent you from attempting a follow-up play on the next turn while leaving you with a very vulnerable Phantom of Chaos. Effect Veiler is even worse since your opponent doesn't need it set, and can use it against you on the first turn. * Macro Cosmos and Dimensional Fissure can prevent you from getting monsters in your Graveyard, ending the chain right there. Imperial Iron Wall can ironically stop you from banishing monsters in your Graveyard, also stopping you. * Since the Deck relies on sending monsters to the Graveyard and sending everything on the field there, running Traps is very tricky and so the Deck is vulnerable to a lot of swarming and OTK tactics. * Traps that prevent Special Summons such as Vanity's Emptiness, Black Horn of Heaven, or Solemn Warning can stop your plays by preventing your monsters from hitting the field. In addition, cards that banish monsters on Summon such as Bottomless Trap Hole, Torrential Tribute, or Eatgaboon can remove critical monsters you need and end your chains. Recommended Cards Recommended Effect Monsters: *Phantom of Chaos *Sky Scourge Norleras *The Dark Creator *Infernity Archfiend *Infernity Necromancer *Infernity Avenger *Infernity Mirage *Armageddon Knight *Summoner Monk *Dark Grepher *Stygian Street Patrol Recommended Spells: *Trade-In *Infernity Launcher *Soul Charge *A Feather of the Phoenix *Reinforcement of the Army *Mystical Space Typhoon Recommended Trap: *Infernity Barrier Extra Deck: *Void Ogre Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Dark End Dragon *Mist Wurm *Stygian Sergeants *Lavalval Chain *Number 101: Silent Honor ARK *Gagaga Cowboy Category:Deck Type